Happy New Year Gaara
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Sekuel-For My Love/ Hanya Oneshot singkat menyambut Tahun Baru 2012/ Kehebohan apa lagi kali ini yang terjadi?/ Aku benci KAU Namikaze Naruto!/Ya.. Ya.. Aishiteru yo, Gaara/ NaruGaa slight SasoSaku/ Just read it, maybe OOC..RnR minna


A/N:

Ini sekuel dari fict Mizu yang berjudul For My Love. Sekuel ini Mizu persembahin buat hatakehanahungry dan Orenji Appuru yang minta sekuel dan fict NaruGaa Mizu. Juga buat yang udah review serta para reader sekalian… Selamat menikmati… masih panas lo^^ langsung dari beta Mizu, kii-san, arigatou

* * *

><p>For My Love<p>

Disclaimer: Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Genre: Romance n Humor(?)

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, ooc

jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go…Don't Like Don't Read

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Gaara 15 tahun

Naruto 20 tahun

Sakura 22 tahun

Sasori 23 tahun

Gomen kemarin fict sebelumnya rada rancu dengan umur chara, seharusnya Sakura dua tahun lebih tua dari umur Naruto bukan umur Gaara.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year 2012. Saat ini kata-kata itu yang kini ramai mengisi setiap sudut jalan di kota Sunagakure sejak fetival ulang tahun kota yang cukup membuat heboh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masyarakat di Sunagakure kini disibukkan untuk persiapan festival tahun baru yang akan diadakan nanti malam di lapangan kota. Berbagai persiapan sudah mulai dilakukan, seperti hiasan di sekeliling lapangan, kembang api tahun baru, juga stand makanan dan minuman. Mungkin tak begitu jauh berbeda dengan acara festival tahunan ulang tahun Sunagakure, hanya saja festival tahun baru akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 11.00 malam hingga pergantian tahun nanti. Dan bisa dipastikan tak ada warga kota yang akan tidur malam ini, mengingat warga kota yang begitu menyukai keramaian, apa lagi dengan yang namanya festival.<p>

Tapi sepertinya tahun ini berbeda bagi Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu walikota Sunagakure ini sedang uring-uringan. Perihalnya, kali ini kekasihnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto tak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersamanya, dikarenakan tugas lapangan mendadak dari kampusnya yang menyebabkan dia harus pergi ke luar kota selama tahun baru. Rencana mendadak yang membuat Gaara kesal setengah mati, apa lagi sekarang sepupu kesayangannya ikut memanasi hati Gaara yang sudah panas sejak tadi.

"Waduh, Gaara-_chan_ menjanda ya di malam tahun baru ini? Kasihan.. Mau kucarikan Naruto baru?" goda Sakura, sepertinya kali ini dia bisa membalas kekalahannya kemarin.

"Berisik! _Baka pinky_, kalau mau pacaran jangan di rumah orang, sana keluar."

"Inikan rumah pamanku juga, Gaa-_chan_. Lagi pula siapa yang mau pacaran, adanya juga sayang-sayangan, Iya kan sayang?" jawab Sakura ringan, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya yang sedang duduk membaca buku tanpa terpengaruh perkelahian Gaara _vs_ Sakura didepannya. Mata Sakura melirik senang pada Gaara yang semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau ikut kami saja nanti malam?" tanya Sasori yang tak tega juga melihat Gaara yang semakin pundung di pojokan.

"… Boleh…, asal tinggalkan _fujo_ itu di rumah."

"Mana bisa begitu, enak saja! Pacarnya Sasori kan aku, bukan Gaa-_chan_."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, tentu saja aku yang harus menemaninya di malam tahun baru, lagi pula Sasori dilarang _Yaoi_-an dengan Gaa-_chan_, gak boleh."

"Siapa juga yang mau _yaoi_-an dengan Sasori-_nii_, aku sudah punya Naruto."

"Tapi Naruto tak pulang, jadi Gaa-_chan_ sendirian, weeeks."

"Dasar kekanakan, aku bingung kenapa Sasori-_nii_ yang dewasa mau dengan _fujo_ berisik yang kekanakan begini."

"Biarin yang penting cinta Gaara… Cinta… _Love_… _Rabu__(__ラブ__)_… gitu lo."

"Terserahlah." Akhirnya Gaara tak lagi mengikuti permainan kata Sakura dan memilih menyibukkan diri mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ada di meja.

Sakura menghela napas kesal karena Gaara tak lagi mau meladeninya, padahal niatnya hanya ingin menghibur Gaara yang ditinggal Naruto. Namun entah kenapa sifat jahilnya untuk mengerjai Gaara tak bisa dihentikan. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur Gaara tak lagi hanya diam tiap kali digodanya, sepertinya Naruto cukup memberikan pengaruh besar pada Gaara.

"Sasori, apa tidak apa kita meninggalkan, Gaara sendiri di rumah?" bisik Sakura pelan pada Sasori yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Sakura sepertinya khawatir juga dengan sepupu kecilnya.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula hanya sebentar bukan? Apa dia sudah menghubungimu Sakura?"

"Hmmn.. sudah katanya semua sudah beres, lagi pula ini bisa jadi kejutan bukan? Hi..hi.."

"Jangan tertawa begitu, nanti semua bisa berantakan bukan kalau ketahuan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori dan mencium bibirnya pelan. Sasori yang diundang begitu tentu saja tak akan menolaknya. Sasori ganti memagut bibir Sakura lembut. Sepertinya mereka melupakan kalau Gaara masih berada di ruangan ini.

"Ehem!"

Gaara terpaksa berdehem keras, untuk menghentikan kedua sepupunya yang mulai bermain dan melupakan dirinya. Gaara masih belum mau menodai matanya dengan adegan rated M live di depan matanya.

"Ha..ha.. _gomen_ Gaa-_chan_, kami lupa." Sakura hanya menyengir tertawa karena sempat lupa diri, " Sasori kita berangkat yuk, aku tak mau terlalu berdesakan nanti," ajak Sakura kemudian menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

"Kami duluan Gaara, nanti hubungi saja kalau kau berubah pikiran ya," tambah Sasori kemudian berlalu bersama Sakura.

"Bilang saja kalau mau menyambung yang tadi, bukankah sekarang masih pukul 10.00 malam, dasar pasangan mesum."

Gaara yang ditinggal sendiri di _mansion_ milik keluarga Sabaku, merasa sepi, tentu saja, karena semua orang hari ini libur termasuk para pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Gaara kemudian beranjak menuju kolam yang berada di samping _mansion_. Kolam yang sering digunakannya untuk berenang. Tangan Gaara bergerak untuk mendorong pintu menuju kolam tersebut yang ternyata tak bisa dibuka. "Apa para _maid_ menguncinya ya?" Tak mau ambil pusing, Gaara melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Diambilnya telepon yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, memencet nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, nomor orang yang membuatnya sendirian malam ini.

Tut…tut…

"Kenapa malah tidak nyambung? Kemana Naruto?"

Gaara yang bosan terus menerus menghubungi Naruto, namun tetap tidak bisa terhubung. Ia akhirnya meletakkan telepon itu dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Walau keriuhan di luar sana terdengar jelas hingga ke kamarnya, namun tak sedikit pun Gaara memiliki niat untuk bergabung dalam keramaian tersebut. Baginya, tempat dimana tak ada Naruto tak akan ada artinya.

Gaara terus saja memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Warna yang sama dengan mata Naruto. Sekilas bayangan memori masa lalu berputar diingatannya. Gaara tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kaget kalau Naruto melamar Gaara saat umur Naruto baru lima tahun yang artinya Gaara baru lahir atau sekitar beberapa bulan. Gaara sering diceritakan oleh _kaa__-__san_nya tentang kekonyolan Naruto saat dia masih bayi. Walau tak bisa mengingatnya, namun entah kenapa Gaara seakan secara nyata berada di dalam cerita _kaa__-__san_nya dan melihat kejadiannya langsung. Kenangan itu sering dijadikan cerita pengantar tidur di saat Gaara masih kecil.

Rasanya begitu rindu ditinggal sendiri begini, bukan karena tak ada siapapun di rumah, namun terlebih karena Naruto yang pergi untuk beberapa hari. Padahal Naruto baru pergi sekitar dua hari yang lalu, namun Gaara merasa sudah ditinggal bertahun-tahun. _'__Cepatlah pulang, Naru.__'_

Baru saja Gaara akan menutup matanya untuk tidur, deringan telepon menyadarkannya kembali untuk bangun. Dengan malas Gaara bangkit dan menyambar teleponnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Setidaknya ini penting, kalau ti—"

"_Gaara ayo keluar."_ Suara keras disana memotong pembicaraan Gaara barusan dengan cepat, membuat Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Naruto…?"

"_Iya, Gaara… keluarlah__. K__enapa hanya berdiam diri di kamar saja."_

"Untuk apa? kau bahkan tak ada disana Naru."

"_Jadi… kalau aku ada disana kau mau?" _goda Naruto di seberang sana.

"Jangan bercanda Naru, aku tak akan termakan jebakanmu lagi—untuk yang kedua kali."

"_Kalau kukatakan aku ada di__mansion__-__mu, bagaimana?"_

"Pembohong, asal kau tahu jarak antar kotamu dengan Suna memakan waktu seharian, jadi tak mungkin kau ada disini Naru, padahal tadi pagi kau masih di sana."

"_Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya, sekarang buka jendela kamarmu."_

"Tak mau."

"_Ayolah Gaara, kali ini saja turuti kemauanku__,__ ya__?__"_

"Tak mau Naru, aku capek dan mau tidur."

"_Begini saja__,__ kau turuti keinginanku kali ini__ dan sebagai balasannya__ akan kuturuti apapun keinginanmu, aku janji Gaara."_

"Benarkah? Apapun itu?" Gaara menyeringai senang akan permintaan yang akan dimintanya pada Naruto.

"_Ya.. Namikaze Naruto akan menuruti kemauan Sabaku Gaara, apa pun itu, aku berjanji. Bahkan kalau kau minta kita menikah pun akan kusanggupi, Gaara."_

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan bocah maniak _photo_ sejak kecil sepertimu."

"_Eh? Ha..ha.. hanya photo__-__mu lo__h,__ Gaara, lagipula aku kan sudah dapat izin sejak kau masih bayi.. he..he.."_

"Hah.. baiklah, hanya buka jendela kan? Dan kau harus pegang janjimu itu, Naruto."

Gaara lalu bergerak mendekati jendela besar miliknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan bagian luar, pemandangan kota akan langsung terlihat dari sana. Tangannya masih memegang telepon dari Naruto sedangkan tangan yang satunya mulai bergerak membuka kunci jendela. _Cklek._ Sekarang tinggal mendorongnya keluar..

"_Eh….! Tunggu sebentar Gaara,"_ suara Naruto menginterupsi, menghentikan tangan Gaara yang hendak membuka jendelanya "Ada apa lagi, Naru? Apa ternyata perkataanmu barusan hanyalah tipuan semata?" tanya Gaara datar. Kekesalannya muncul kembali karena ucapan Naruto barusan. _"Bukan, Gaa-chan." _Gaara hanya menahan kesal untuk tidak menonjok Naruto saat ini, karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gaa-_chan_' seperti Sakura. _"Tunggu hingga hitungan mundur__ sampai satu, __lalu buka jendelanya."_ Lagi, perkataan rancu Naruto membuat Gaara bingung. Kenapa harus menghitung mundur segala?

"_.. Se-pu-luh …"_

"… _Sem-bi-lan …"_

Entah kenapa Gaara seperti mendengar teriakan ramai dari seberang sana.

"… _Tu-juh …"_

" …_E-nam …"_

" … _Li-ma …"_

Benar bukan, banyak suara yang lainnya yang juga ikut menghitung mundur.

" … _Em-pat …"_

" … _Ti-ga …"_

" …_Du-a…"_

Tidak salah lagi ini hitungan mundur untuk tahun baru bukan? Apa maksudnya ini? Segera Gaara mendorong jendela kamarnya.

"… Satuuuuu…..!" Dhuar… Psyiuuuu… Suara kembang api yang beterbangan ke langit membuat Gaara langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. Cahaya warna warni menghiasi langit, membentuk berbagai pola yang begitu indah di kegelapan malam.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR GAARA"

Gaara terpaku saat melihat pola kembang api yang kini merangkai indah berbentuk tulisan yang tentu saja dirinya tahu untuk siapa. Gaara melirik jam tangannya, pukul 00.05. Pantas saja, waktu ini sudah memasuki tahun baru. Sepertinya Gaara terlalu lama mengingat kenangan hingga tak terasa tahun baru sudah menjelang. Gaara kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dilihatnya banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan _mansion_ Sabaku, _'__apa acaranya pindah kemari__?' _ Mata Gaara menangkap sosok berambut pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara. Senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibir Gaara. _'__Benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan Naruto.__'_

"Happy New Year, Gaara [Naruto]."

"Happy New Year, Gaa-chan [Sakura]."

"Happy New Year, [Sasori]."

"Happy New Year, Gaara-sama [Pekerja di Sabaku Mansion]."

"Kyaaa…. Happy New Year, Gaara-sama [Tentu tahu ini siapa kan]."

Gaara kemudian berdiri di kusen jendelanya, tersenyum ke arah kerumunan disana yang mulai khawatir terhadap apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setiap orang menarik napas cemas saat putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu ternyata meloncat, terjun dari lantai tiga kamarnya. Apa Gaara berniat bunuh diri?

Tentu saja yang paling cemas adalah pemuda pirang bermarga Namikaze yang kini berlari kencang hendak menangkap kekasihnya yang mulai terbang di udara. Naruto berusaha keras menangkap tubuh Gaara yang terus turun karena pengaruh gravitasi.

Buugh…

Naruto berhasil menangkap Gaara, sedetik sebelum menyentuh tanah, walau harus menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan hidup.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau mau mati ya!"

"Tidak… karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa menangkapku, Naruto," ujar Gaara tenang dan membuat Naruto langsung terpaku mendengarnya. Begitu percayakah Gaara kepadanya sampai mengamanatkan nyawanya kepada dirinya? Naruto segera memeluk Gaara erat hingga Gaara hampir kehabisan napas. "_Gomen_, Gaara… Aku hanya terlampau senang. He..he.."

'Hn.. Sebenarnya aku malas harus turun dulu ke lantai satu hanya untuk sampai kemari'

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Tepukan riuh meramaikan adegan penyelamatan yang baru saja terjadi. Pasangan NaruGaa milik kota Sunagakure memang selalu penuh kejutan, hampir saja warga sekota berpulang akibat sakit jantung karenanya. Benar-benar kejutan di tahun baru.

"Cieee… Barusan kau melamar Naruto ya Gaa-_chan_," goda Sakura yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama warga Suna.

"Sia—pa bilang? Aku kan hanya bilang kalau Naruto bisa menangkapku."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kepercayaan yang begitu dalam sudah jadi bukti kok, kenapa kalian berdua tidak menikah saja sana."

"Ha..ha.. Aku memang akan melamarnya nanti kok Sakura-_chan_ tenang saja."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Naru!" _Deathglare_ Gaara pada Naruto yang tak terpengaruh apa-apa.

"Nah… karena Naruto sudah setuju, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Kan sama saja.. ya Gaa-_chan_."

"Sudah ku bilang BU-KAN Sakura _baka_! Sasori-_nii_, urus pacarmu ini dengan baik." Perintah Gaara pada Sasori sedang yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah Gaara yang benar-benar bukan menggambarkan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Boleh saja… Benar kan Gaara," tambah Naruto lagi, menambah godaan terhadap kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu, apalagi dengan cekikikan dari warga kota yang menonton mereka sejak tadi.

"Aku benci KAU Namikaze Naruto!"

"Ya… ya.. _Aishiteru yo_, Gaara," ujar Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Gaara dan menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam tanpa memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata disekitar mereka.

"Kyaaaaa…!"

Para _fujoshi_ pun tepar dengan suksesnya dan lautan darah pun menggenangi kediaman Sabaku di tahun baru ini.

"Ckck.. setidaknya carilah tempat yang pas Naruto, Gaara." Sasori kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kubangan manusia dan menggendong Sakura ala _br__i__dal style_, meninggalkan pasangan NaruGaaa yang masih asyik didunianya sendiri.

Yupz… HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA…

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Temari dan kankurou yang baru datang di pagi hari dan ingin mengunjungi adik kesayangannya dikejutkan dengan hamparan 'mayat' di halaman mansion mereka.

"Apa semalam ada badai di sini, Temari-_nee_?"

"Entahlah, aku malah lebih penasaran badai seperti apa yang bisa membuat mayat berjatuhan begitu banyak begini."

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Terlalu pendekkah? Atau malah tambah aneh?#pundung…<p>

Koment, kritik, saran, konkrit silahkan kirimkan melalui kotak biru di bawah. Tapi Mizu gak nerima Flame ya Minna-san.

Jaa

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
